


【代发】爱人（上）

by OTFlower



Category: fankun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTFlower/pseuds/OTFlower





	【代发】爱人（上）

多伦多，Forsest Hill。

  


吴亦凡回到庄园，绕了一圈没有找到人，问女佣太太在哪里，原来蔡徐坤在书房里面。

  


他转了方向，果然看见蔡徐坤的白色布偶猫团团正在书房门口乖巧地坐着，像是等待主人出来。

  


吴亦凡蹲下来摸了摸他，径自打开房门，

  


“你在找什么？”

  


突兀的声音惊得青年手抖了一下，手中的文件夹差点掉落回书桌抽屉里。

  


皮鞋踩在羊绒地毯里没有弄出多大的声响，但这仿佛某种惩罚即将到来的前兆，随着距离越来越近，他愈发无措，纤细的手指紧紧抓着文件夹。

  


“拿过来。”

  


对方挑了下眉，他知道这是吴亦凡即将发脾气的习惯性动作，只好白着一张脸将手里的东西递给了他。

  


吴亦凡不紧不慢地打开袋子，发现里面都是些常用证件，不过都是不太紧要的那一类。

  


吴亦凡往常离开书桌后都会上好锁，今天却找不到随身的钥匙，原来是有人悄悄拿走了——他了然地轻笑了下，把东西重新放回原处。

  


“这么配合地拿给我，看样子是没找到你想要的东西～让我猜猜你要找什么……是护照对吗？”吴亦凡伸手一把揽过他的腰，贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵压低声音说：“你就这么想逃跑吗。”

  


“我……我只是想要回家。”

  


蔡徐坤低着头想躲避吴亦凡的亲近，这容易动怒的男人今天心情显然不错，没有像往常一样对这回避的动作有什么激烈反应，反而带着笑把人压到书桌上。

  


“这不是你的家吗？都住了几个月了，怎么还这么见外。”

  


他明明没有用严厉的语气与自己对话，但蔡徐坤仍旧在吴亦凡身下战战兢兢地缩成一团，垂着眼睫小心翼翼地说：“我想回国看看。”

  


“少跟我来这套！”吴亦凡捏着他的脸，让他直面他突然爆发的愠怒，“你回去想干什么我还不知道吗？蔡徐坤，煮熟的鸭子没有飞回去的道理，没有我的允许你哪都不能去！”

  


吴亦凡拽着蔡徐坤的裤子就往下扒，把白嫩纤长的一双腿分开搭在桌边，隔着裤子慢慢用裆部磨着他敏感的地方。

  


“胆儿这么肥，看来我是对你‘管教’还不够了。”

  


蔡徐坤是知道他的脾气的，吴亦凡火气来得快去得也快，但未消退前若是惹到他，像他这样有仇必报的人是不会轻易善罢甘休。

  


蔡徐坤皱眉紧闭双眼，手指默默扣在桌边，为自己这样敬小慎微、胆战心惊的处境感到无限苦涩。

  


*

  


来到多伦多之后，蔡徐坤逃跑过两次。

  


一次是在吴亦凡返回市区的晚上，他摸黑沿着森林山道徒步逃跑。他只知道要一个方向不断前行，但这里似乎人迹罕至，走了许久都没有见到任何人影，更糟糕的是他迷了路，在昏暗的夜光下像在人间游荡的孤魂般不停徘徊。

  


吴亦凡找到蔡徐坤时他又冷又饿，抱膝坐在树下一动不动，脸色白得像纸。

  


“怎么这么狠心，猫都不要了。”吴亦凡脸上看不出任何慌乱，见到他说的第一句话也是调侃。

  


他当然不慌，他安置蔡徐坤的庄园位于这么偏远的山区，喊破了嗓子都没人能听见，而且手下从蔡徐坤踏出门时就联系了Boss，吴亦凡静静听着对面实时传来的汇报，等确认蔡徐坤再走不动才出发去找人。

  


吴亦凡那天夜里借着惩罚之名、行淫猥之事，压着人翻来覆去地做，蔡徐坤连哭都哭不出来，腿根酸得阵阵抽筋，被操糊涂了就睁着红通通的眼睛喊李嘉恒，要李嘉恒救他。

  


“李嘉恒”这三个字简直就是点燃炸药的火引子，在吴亦凡尚未歇停的怒火上又洒了油，最后倒霉的，当然还是蔡徐坤——直到看见蔡徐坤崩溃地大哭，吴亦凡才略收回理智，动作和缓下来，不过嘴上仍说着不好听的话：“养狗养几天它都该跟我熟了，怎么你几个月了还认不得主人，真是连条狗都不如！”

  


几个月前他一时赌气要蔡徐坤跟他结婚，这时却莫名其妙地开始心寒，对蔡徐坤失望透顶。

  


与他结婚这件事，也就被独自怄气的吴亦凡暂时耽搁了下来。

  


那之后蔡徐坤消停了一段时间，不过也可能是因为他其实是在暗中等待机会。

  


后来吴亦凡怕他待在山区太无聊，难得宽宏大量领着蔡徐坤去参加聚会见见世面，没想到人还没向他介绍几个，蔡徐坤居然趁吴亦凡没注意，偷偷跑出会馆，就这么溜了！

  


吴亦凡在每一个出入的路口都派人蹲守，等到天黑了也没找着人，那回他是真的急得肝火直冒，恨不得找到蔡徐坤后立刻把他扒层皮下来。

  


把人寻回也是个乌龙——原来蔡徐坤躲在吴亦凡一位旧友的后备箱里，当时司机正下车抽烟，没留意到来了位不速之客。 蔡徐坤也是胆大，不管那是谁的车都敢躲，那位外交官朋友有急事提前告退驱车前往工作地，汽车通过使馆的安检闸口时被检测到后备箱藏了人，差点被当成恐怖袭击事件。

  


朋友告诉吴亦凡，打开后备箱一堆黑洞洞的枪口直接就怼着蔡徐坤的脑门，把人吓得好几分钟都说不出话来，要不是看到蔡徐坤身上没有任何攻击性武器，那些防卫兵当场就能崩了他的脑袋。

  


一想到那样的情景，吴亦凡一面觉得后怕，一面又觉得能吓吓他也是万分解气。

  


领人回来的路上，吴亦凡一反常态地冷静，既没有挖苦他也没有责难他，也或许是因为当时蔡徐坤还处于惊恐中，吴亦凡说什么他都听不懂，也就懒得训斥。

  


吴亦凡冷眼看着缩在车座里，低着头紧紧抱住双臂，嘴里嘟囔“嘉恒”、“嘉恒”的人，突然感觉没劲透了。

  


这人像是被李嘉恒下了蛊，就算被吓到意识混乱，忘记身处何地，忘记面前让他恐惧的吴亦凡，他都不会忘了李嘉恒。

  


吴亦凡想起在斯里兰卡“度假”那段时间，蔡徐坤不知道李嘉恒是不是已经安全，因为被人捏着把柄，委曲求全在床上隐忍地接纳他。

  


吴亦凡当时刚得了手兴致正浓，每天一得空就会要他，蔡徐坤不喊疼也不敢推开他，更不敢逃跑，总是小心又温驯的样子，让吴亦凡非常满意。

  


此时想来那些情景显得分外可笑，虚情假意的迎合，他吴亦凡还真不稀罕。

  


可惜这种“干脆放弃算了”的想法居然只持续到半夜。

  


晚上，吴亦凡隐约听见背后传来细弱的哭声，他是即使睡着也随时保持戒备的人，一听见异动便立刻睁了眼。

  


蔡徐坤自从被掳到国外，除了偶尔被强迫做爱到极限会哭，平常多是安静无趣的样子，吴亦凡以为他是认了命。不过像他这样前半生顺风顺水的人到底还是不够坚强，今天受了大惊，竟然像个小孩子般躲在被窝里偷偷哭。

  


明明不是什么娇生惯养的富家大少爷，竟然一点委屈都受不得，真是太娇气了，吴亦凡顿时感觉哭笑不得。

  


吴亦凡转过身，把人强扭过来面对着自己，蔡徐坤立刻抿嘴收住声，但眼泪还是不争气地往下掉。

  


吴亦凡叹了口气，一手端起蔡徐坤的脸，一手拿袖子粗鲁地擦拭他沾满泪水的脸颊，把一张漂亮小脸挤成奇形怪状。

  


难怪李嘉恒总是对他跟对孩子似的，吴亦凡想，我这不是也被他套牢了吗？

  


*

  


吴亦凡反手按住蔡徐坤的肩膀，俯身压在他身上，射精的快感让他忍不住叼住蔡徐坤的喉结狠狠咬下，等到彻底恢复平静后才松口，在白皙的脖子上留了一圈清晰牙印。

  


他不是李嘉恒那种温柔的情人，在性事上既强势又不克制，回回做爱都像要把人吃了一样，总爱留下痕迹。

  


蔡徐坤高高仰头，茫茫然盯着房顶悬挂的水晶吊灯，漆黑的瞳孔里只有细碎灯光照影，没什么神采。

  


等吴亦凡完事摘了安全套，他才发觉了什么一般，握住蔡徐坤的性器，突发奇想好心特地关照它：“你这里没反应，我弄得你不舒服吗？”

  


“我舒不舒服跟你有关系吗？”

  


蔡徐坤侧过脸，也不再说话，只闭上眼睛，深吸几口气平缓呼吸。

  


他越是冷淡的样子，吴亦凡就越来劲，越想好好弄他一番，于是不像之前事后那样放开他，反而压住他，随手从笔筒中抽出一支金属钢笔。

  


冰冷的物体碰触到股缝，蔡徐坤被激得睁大眼，长长的羽睫不安地颤动。

  


“一个选择题，你要我还是要它？”这个恶徒脸上带着不怀好意的笑容，非要蔡徐坤做出难堪的选择，但对他而言，那两个东西带来的都是屈辱，倒也没什么区别。

  


“我都不要。”明知道这不会是个让吴亦凡满意的答案，但今天被撞破找护照的事，蔡徐坤索性破罐子破摔，坦率地拒绝他。

  


果然吴亦凡一听见他说的话便立刻收了嘴角的笑，冷哼一声，直接把笔捅进经过操弄后变得非常敏感的肉穴。

  


蔡徐坤短促地叫了一下，手指不由自主地抓紧吴亦凡的手臂。

  


他们相处了已经有一段时间，吴亦凡已经了解蔡徐坤的身体，他调整角度，很快就将笔抵到后穴里那处略凸起的地方，手上用力顶它、围着它打着圈儿。

  


蔡徐坤像被电击了般剧烈颤抖，一双长腿被刺激得紧紧蜷曲，他仍在努力保持理智，没有按照本能把腿搭在吴亦凡身上，但双眼越来越湿润，眼神也变得恍惚。

  


“真够下贱的，随便一支笔都能让你这么兴奋。”吴亦凡伸出手握住蔡徐坤开始变得坚硬的性器，但没有要帮忙撸动的意思，稍微捏了几下之后便松开手不再管它。

  


他这话说得道貌岸然，刚刚他只顾着自己发泄，没怎么记得要抚慰蔡徐坤，与现在直接用笔玩弄一个男人生理上的敏感点自然大不相同。

  


把人不情不愿地弄得勃起了，还要嘴上把责任推得一干二净，脸皮的确够厚。

  


“我不喜欢这样，把它拔出来。”蔡徐坤在他恶作剧般的顶弄动作中皱紧眉头，不过吴亦凡没听他的，继续用笔恶趣味地逼迫他。

  


被当做玩物的待遇让他感觉非常不好，他因为屈辱而产生一种类似于自我厌弃的恶心感。

  


看了看眼前最熟悉也最陌生的脸，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，默念着不要恨它，不要恨这张脸，他不是李嘉恒，李嘉恒不会这么对他……

  


但嘉恒在哪里呢？

  


距离当初出事已经接近半年，嘉恒从未联系过他，除了偶尔吴亦凡心情不错会告知他一些细枝末节，蔡徐坤根本无法得知爱人的近况。

  


仿佛李嘉恒已经彻底将他遗忘。

  


“呜呜……！”吴亦凡像是在测试他的忍耐程度，手上研磨的力气越来越大，被蔡徐坤没忍住疼，呜咽了一声，声音听起来不愉悦，更像痛苦。

  


但不争气的阴茎在这种扭曲快感的折磨下愈发坚挺，顶端渗下的粘液弄脏了他的大腿根部。

  


明明不愿意，还是因为欲望而亢奋，蔡徐坤下意识地不停摇头，嘴里哀求他：“我好难受……吴亦凡，我好难受。”

  


本来还在想着怎么开发他身体的男人，就像被施了魔咒般忽然停下来，语气也和缓了些：“早这样不就好了，非要跟我犟。”

  


他将笔拔出来，湿漉漉的笔杆紧贴蔡徐坤的脸颊，慢慢滑到喉结那里，在他泛粉的皮肤上面留下一道暧昧的水迹，又随手把它扔到地上。

  


蔡徐坤悄悄松了一口气，他是聪明人，此时福灵心至，霸道无礼的吴亦凡这么好打发，全因他刚刚喊了吴亦凡的名字。

  


“腿张开点，我要进来了。”

  


蔡徐坤没想到他还有这一出，还来不及想法子劝住他，吴亦凡就掐着他的胯骨，压低身体重新顶进湿软的地方。

  


吴亦凡还算体贴，不像刚刚那样自私，这回等把人肏射了才全力冲刺，自认为自己算得上是一个合格的情人。

  


但男人突发的自我感动多半虚伪——他一时情动，连安全套都来不及戴上，射出来后把人弄得一团糟才想起来这件事，然后决定有选择性地忽略，而且懒得帮蔡徐坤擦干净身体。

  


幸好蔡徐坤被他折腾惯了从来不会将他与李嘉恒比较，从不奢望他能对自己多些尊重与爱护，没有什么心理落差自然也不会有什么自怜自哀的情绪，他只想着赶快去冲澡。

  


吴亦凡离开他的身体，蔡徐坤便从桌上慢慢爬起来，着地的时候腿发软，伸手先扶在桌沿，却不慎摸到被他们刚才的鬼混弄得湿滑的地方，赧然地收回手。

  


吴亦凡怕烟呛着他，远远地站在窗边抽烟，隔着一段距离静静观赏他。

  


他这个小嫂确实漂亮得紧，脸小，腿长腰细，皮肤白皙，这种配置若放在个女人身上，吴亦凡也会喜欢，不过其实他也压根不在意蔡徐坤是个男人。

  


蔡徐坤说话温声细语，语速偏慢，偶尔与下人们说话也是客客气气的，吴亦凡隐约知道女佣们都对“太太”非常好奇，但他在吴亦凡手里这段时间不太爱笑，也不主动与佣人说话，经常抱着猫独自坐在壁炉边，最令吴亦凡不满意的是他吃得也不多，吴亦凡察觉他瘦了很多，手腕瘦得比女人都细，不知道情况的人大概会以为他有多苛待伴侣。

  


蔡徐坤缓慢地套好裤子，在他重新披上衬衫，低头系衣扣时，吴亦凡盯着他脖子上显示占有欲的牙印，决定把那件事告诉他。

  


“你不必这么大费周章，下个月我会带你回去一趟。”

  


蔡徐坤停下手，抬头诧异地看着他。

  


“去做什么？”

  


“下午收到了请柬，”吴亦凡的语气非常平淡，像在说一件无关紧要的小事，“李嘉恒要结婚了。”

  


蔡徐坤脸色霎时变得惨白，动也不动地站在那里，只觉得脊梁流下一股股冷汗。

  


吴亦凡简直太喜欢他这样脆弱无助的样子了！火上浇油地继续说道：“新娘你也认识。”


End file.
